Running
by AshesonFire
Summary: -OC main character, not MS- Complete- A new girl comes to Eden Hall. She meets and befriends the ducks. But her past comes back to haunt her with a mysterious link to the Captain Duckie. Will she be able to stand her ground, or will she keep running?
1. Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

1. She awkwardly stepped out of the doorway of the club and immediately stumbled a few steps to the light post in front of the club. She smiled to herself and straightened her back so the men watching from the club windows wouldn't think she was too drunk. She kept her head high, though her first instinct was to bury her head in the ground, but she had to stay upright to retain her pride.

As soon as she stepped out of the comforting light of the street lamp, she saw out of the corner of her eye, two figures in the shapes of men. She quickened her pace a little, and the two figures did too. She was far enough away from anything, or anyone now to call for aid and someone to come to help her. There was no help for her this time. Her mind was spinning and she felt the figures begin to run faster, so she ran faster too. Her shoes had fallen off somewhere between wherever she was and the sweet lights of the street lamps. Her bare feet pounded the sidewalk in a rhythmic beat. She heard four feet pound after her. 

Her side hurt from running, but she wouldn't stop, she couldn't stop. If she did stop then...they would catch her, and she didn't know what they, whoever they were, would do to her then. Suddenly, a blinding pain tore up her right side and forced her to double over. She jerked back up and limped into oncoming traffic. She thought that maybe she would be able to lose the men in the traffic. She easily dodged the cars and slid into the shadows like a cat. But without any luck on her side, she had not managed to lose her pursuers. 

She ran into the street and saw a blinding light before she tried to shield her eyes from the murderous light. She was tackled from the front before the lights could crush her. The lights belonged to a big truck she found out as it hurtled past her without a hesitation to stop. Her savior, or her attacker was on the ground beside her. He had a cut lip. She quickly glanced away and started into the shadows to find her pursuers, but she didn't see them anywhere. Maybe she had finally lost them!! 

The young man on the ground shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, "Why did you run in front of that car! It could have killed you..." She put her hand over his mouth to quiet him. She heard footsteps behind her and whipped her head back around to see who it was. And sure enough, it was her pursuers. She let out a held back yelp, and leaped to her feet. She took off running into the moonlight, with two men following her. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Charlie woke with a start. He hadn't thought about her in a few days, but when he saw her yesterday, he remembered that night like it had just happened. He remembered her eyes were clouded with fear and sadness, and pleading for his help. Her face was stark white and had black makeup running down it. She was barefoot, so he figured that she was homeless. But even homeless people shouldn't be run over by big trucks. She was very pretty, except for the fact that she was terrified and had makeup streaming down her face. She had long brown hair and very blue eyes. She had freckles scattered about her pale face. He hadn't given her another thought the day after, and did not tell the rest of his team about the mysterious girl. Why was he thinking about her so much? 

He hadn't told the Ducks the truth behind his cut lip. He told them he fell while skating, but it was a lie. He had a girlfriend...wait...not anymore. He did not have a girlfriend. And all of a sudden the pain from the previous week's breakup hit him in full force. He couldn't believe that Linda was gone, and he would have to face Eden Hall all alone. 

Then he remembered that he wasn't alone, and that he had the Ducks. He felt at home with them, like he didn't belong anywhere else but with them. He should go to school now, he thought; he was going to be late.


	2. Shock

Chapter 2: Shock

Terra remembered that night, it was clear as day in her mind. It never went away, always lingering in the back of her mind. She had tried many times since then to forget it, but it would not go away. She quickly dressed for school, and jumped down the stairs. Her shirt was too short, but she liked it anyway, it was her favorite. It was black with the words, "I would challenge you to a duel of wits, but you seem to be unarmed." And she was wearing a pair of black pants.

She grabbed at the toast as it popped out of the toaster and snagged a water bottle from the refrigerator before yanking open the back door, calling "Goodbye," in a feigned happy strain before she slammed the door behind her. She stuffed the toast down her throat and took a swig of her water, then jabbed the bottle in her back pocket. She snatched her skateboard off the ground and started skating off down the street. She was off to her new school; Eden Hall. 'Whoopie!' she thought inwardly as she twirled her fingers in a circular motion. She could not believe that her mom was sending her to a prep school. After she told her mom about that night, her mother thought she was hallucinating, and that she had made it up. But she hadn't...had she? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie roamed the hallways before school started thinking about that girl. He had decided to name her 'X,' since she was an unknown. He had seen her walking down the street with a skateboard stretched across her shoulders. It had been raining, so she had her hood over her head. He hadn't seen her face clearly, but he was sure that it was her..it had to be her.

Charlie was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the bell ring signaling the start of first period. He ran to the classroom and arrived before his teacher could slam the door in his face and demand a pass into class. Charlie slipped into his seat, as he breathed a sigh of relief. He could not afford to be late again, or he would have detention again, which would force him to miss practice with the Ducks. He smiled at his friend and fellow teammate; Adam Banks.

Mr. Hill was a hard teacher, he taught history. The bell rand for a second time, which meant that whoever was not in class now was very, very late. As soon as the bell ended, the door opened and a hooded figure walked up to the front of the class to the teacher and handed him a pass, along with some papers. Mr. Hill nodded and pointed to a seat in the back of the class. The hooded figure nodded and started walking back down the isle. It slipped off its hood and as it walked, Charlie recognized this figure as the girl who he had helped...X.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra saw the young man's eyes widen. She knew he was the boy who had helped her because of his cut lip. She kept her eyes down as she passed him. She could feel his eyes boring into her back. She quickly slipped into the seat the teacher had pointed to. She stared straight ahead, but was drawn to the young man's bewildered face. She lazily turned her head until she was looking at the young man. His mouth was hanging open wide. He looked like a fish, who had been out of the water way too long. She chuckled at his face and returned her look at the teacher and his words. She saw out of the corner of his eye, another boy nudge the young man to face the teacher. The young man did so, but unwillingly. It seemed that he wanted to stare at her for as long as possible, and she had no idea why. She was not that pretty, so it had to be that he could not believe that she was still alive, but she was. And for that she was very relieved, and happy.


	3. Beginnings

Chapter 3: Beginnings

Charlie managed to finish the rest of the period, but his thoughts kept returning to the mystery girl who had walked into his class. The bell rang, which meant class was over. He heard the door open, then close. He knew that She had already gone. He grabbed his books and slipped out of the door. Somehow his mystery girl hadn't gotten that far. He raced up to her and put his hand on her arm to stop her and turn her around. She had on headphones, so it was useless to speak to her. Instead she just looked at Charlie's hand on her arm. She looked up into his eyes. A quaking hand came out of her sleeve to reach up to his bleeding lip. She tapped his lip, then moved her hand to his cheek and caressed it as she looked sadly into his eyes. She gave a faint smile, then turned and walked out of the building. 

Charlie stood there looking at where she had been standing. His hand moved over his lip, and then to his cheek where her warm hand had been seconds before. He heard Adam calling to him from behind.

"Yo, Charlie! What has been up lately? I mean, you were staring at the new girl during History, and now your just standing there with you hand on your cheek, gazing off into space. What is with you?" Adam was looking at Charlie intently, waiting for a response, but after a moment of silence he realized that he wasn't going to get one so he said, "Never mind...we're going to be late for English...come on, let's go." And with those final words, and pulling on Charlie's sleeve, he finally moved his steps along with Adam's as they walked down the hall to their English class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra was confused, very, very confused. This guy was very persistent. He kept following her, and she had no idea why. He was very cute, with his curly brown hair, and his hazel eyes. He had only said a few words to her, but she knew what he was like. He was the typical hero guy that every school has. He was a leader of whatever he lead or did, and he was a goal getter; whatever he set out to accomplish, he did. So what did she have to do with him?

Terra had Art this period, with Mrs. Keegan. Terra walked in tardy, and Mrs. Keegan didn't even ask for a pass. Not many people were in this class. Mrs. Keegan seemed nice, she greeted Terra with a warm smile and asked her what she wanted to work on this year, and what she hoped to accomplish in art. Terra didn't really know what to say, but she said that she liked to work with clay. So, Mrs. Keegan set her up on a table with many slabs of clay around it. This was no regular art class, here they had all the supplies any one would need for any art project, and then some! Terra sat at the table and let her left side of the brain take over, and before she knew it, everyone was filing out of class and Mrs. Keegan congratulated her and told her it was time to leave. Terra stood up to leave, Mrs. Keegan showed her where to store her clay model. Terra started to leave, but she pulled out her schedule, and asked the art teacher where she would be able to find the chemistry lab.

Terra found it easily with the help of Mrs. Keegan. She hated science, most likely because her first real science class wasn't until sixth grade, and her first real science teacher was a really bad teacher. She still made good grades in it though. Terra stepped through the door and walked up to the teacher and handed her the piece of paper that she had handed to every teacher before her. Terra turned around, and there behind her was the young man. 


	4. Partners

Chapter 4: Partners

"Charlie, it is nice of you to join us today." said the chemistry teacher. The young man's eyes darted to the teacher standing behind Teara. She was trapped between the chemistry teacher and this "Charlie." She hadn't been trapped like this before since that night a week ago. Terra feigned a cough to get the two people to move. It was like a sandwich, and she was the meat in the middle. Charlie moved to one side so she could get by. Terra looked up at his eyes and thanked him with a smile, then walked to the back of the classroom and sat down at a desk. She slammed her books onto the table, which made everyone around her jump up. Terra smiled a lazy smile, then put her head down on top of her books.

"Hi..." said a startled young man. "I think..I am..uh..your..uh...lab..partner..." Terra turned her head to face his and sat up. She looked into his eyes and nodded her head, and then laid her head back down. Her new partner shrugged his backpack off his shoulders and took a seat next to her. Terra flipped her head around so she was facing her partner. "What's your name?" she asked with a polite tone.

Her lab partner looked startled by her question and the fact that she wasn't mute. "My name is..uh...uh..um..." Teara's left eyebrow was raised a little higher than the other, which meant that she was confused by his lack of a voice. "His name is Fulton, and my name is Charlie." Said a young man standing beside her lab partner. Terra looked up at Charlie and smiled. "Hi, Charlie." She looked back at Fulton and said "Does he always interrupt your sentences?" She laughed and put her head back on the table.

The teacher stood up from her desk and went to the board to write something. Terra whispered to Charlie, "I am thinking that it would be better for you to sit down at _your_ table with _your_ lab partner. I understand that you two are friends, but he is my lab partner, okay?" Charlie had a bewildered look on his face, but he turned around and stalked back to his desk and set down next to another boy. Terra shook her head absentmindedly put her head back down on the desk and watched the teacher. The teacher had finished what he was writing on the board, so Terra took out a notebook and started copying the notes when her lab partner started to talk to her.

"Don't be so mean to Charlie. He has had it rough the past couple of weeks. He won't tell me or any of the other guys what is wrong, but I know that it is not just his ex-girlfriend. It has to be something else, but he won't tell us." Fulton was taking notes too, but not from the board. He was copying her notes, which she was fine with.

"Can you not see the board?" she asked in a whisper. "I mean I don't care that you are copying my notes...I was just wondering." She stopped writing notes and looked over at Fulton. He looked startled by her question, but shook his head no and said, "I can read the board, but it is easier to see yours since they are right next to me."

Terra smiled and returned to writing her notes. That class passed by pretty quickly, and she even liked her lab partner. He was cool, but she didn't know why he was friends with Charlie, but then again, she did not know Charlie like Fulton obviously did. Terra walked out of the class and headed towards her next class, which was Algebra 2. Fulton caught up with her. "What's your next class?" Terra smiled at her lab partner and replied, "Math." Fulton said you are going the wrong way to math. Geometry is back there..." Terra interrupted him and said, "I am not in Geometry, I took it last year. I am in Algebra 2." She laughed at him and told him, "It's okay, most people think that about me too. It's fine, really. I can find my own class. Bye, Fulton." She walked down the hall, and opened the door to her class with Fulton gawking back at her.


	5. GirlTalk

Chapter 5: Girl-talk

Charlie walked towards Fulton and slapped his arm to get his attention. "What are you staring at? A door?" he laughed at his stupid joke. "So...this new lab partner of yours..." Fulton looked at him and said, "You like her don't you? I knew it! This is awesome! Linda's gone and Charlie is back!!!"

At those words Charlie's smile faded and was replaced with a frown. He started walking to his next class. "Hey! Get over her! She left you...get over it. It's not like she was that great anyways.." Fulton was trying to make him feel better, well it was better than nobody. The bell rang and Charlie rushed into Geometry class. Fulton walked away.

Charlie's focus was not on math, but on his mystery girl. He still did not know her name, and he had forgot to ask Fulton. He did his math work in class, but he kept seeing her face. He missed Linda, but she was the one to break it of. She had been the one to say that they were too young to handle a long distance relationship. They would never see each other, so it was useless. But, now there was this mystery girl, who he liked, but he didn't know her very well. Maybe he could use Fulton as his go-between man. He might go for it, since he wanted Charlie to be happier.

The class ended and he walked to his locker and put his books in, took out his lunch and walked into the Cafeteria. He sat down at the JV team's table and started talking to Connie, who was on his team. "How was today so far,Connie?" She was eating, so he had to wait for her mouth to be clear of food.

"Oh, you know...same old classes, same old routine. But there was a new girl in Algebra. She is really smart, I invited her to come sit with me today at lunch. If you look at her, you don't think she was this genius inside." Charlie was confused, and Connie could tell, so she went on with an explanation. "She has thick, heavy black eye liner around her eyes, and a very pale face. She looks like a punk, skater girl, rocker, goth...but she is this really big nerd on the inside. But, she is still really cool. She knows a lot about almost anything, you can ask her. She even likes hockey! She has said that she's never played it, but she likes to go to games and watch it on television."

Charlie was stunned; this was his mystery girl. "What did you say her name was?"

"Terra."said a voice from behind him. He turned around and there she was. "My name is Terra.." She smiled and asked, "Is it still all right that I sit with you still, Connie?" Connie nodded her head and motioned for her to sit down in front on her left. Charlie was in front of her, and she had her books in the chair on her right. Soon everyone had settled at their table, and Terra had greeted everyone. Charlie hadn't really said much throughout the whole lunch period. Banks asked her if she liked to play hockey. "I have never played before." Almost everyone looked shocked. "Why not?" asked Banks. "Um..well.. I can't...skate." She looked strange, but she wasn't embarrassed. Everyone on the team laughed and many people offered to teach her, but she declined. The bell rang, and lunch was over. Everyone got up to throw their lunch away and go to their next class. Connie was leaning on Terra, and asked, "What's your next class?" Terra looked at her schedule and replied, "History...with Mr. Bates...whoever that is.." Connie smiled and said, "Cool. I have him next, after you, but I think Charlie has history this period too. Right now I have English. Bye!" Terra looked at Charlie and went to her locker, she rolled the combination and took out her books then turned to him and said, "Lead the way, Captain Ducky." Charlie stood there looking at her and was about to ask her how she knew, but she shook her head and said, "Connie, Connie told me, now lets get going before we are late."


	6. Hockey

Chapter 6: Hockey

Terra liked History, it was one of her favorite classes. Mr. Bates teamed Charlie up with her, since they came in the room together. That class was boring, all they did was copy out of the text books and do their homework. Terra very happy when the class ended, but she had to sit with Charlie so that class was a mediocre. She had Latin 3 this period, so she shuffled down the hallway, until she came to her classroom. Only three people were in her class. This was even tinier than her Art class. She translated a story, and was the first to finish it. The bell rang, and she had a computer class next. She was given the rules and did a few keyboarding exercises.

This day was a very boring day. She had P.E. last period of the day. She changed out into her athletic pants, and went to start stretching. She had not met many new people, but she was fine with that. She didn't think that she would like most of the people who went there to start with.

Today they were playing soccer. Yes! She loved soccer, she was the best goalie. She was picked for teams and volunteered to be the goalie. During the whole class period no one could get any goals past her. She liked P.E. She walked to the changing rooms, and put back on her pants. She put on her headphones and pressed the PLAY button on her C.D. player. Out of the headphones and into her ears, came the screaming sound of Kurt Cobain's voice. She bobbed her head in tune for a minute and then started walking back to her locker. She threw in her P.E. pants and school books and took her skateboard from her locker. She held it by it's wheels and walked outside. She put it down and started skating off campus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie's rest of the day was a bore, but he had Hockey practice after school so that was one good thing to look forward to. He was the first one out on the ice. He was always the first one, even before the coach. He loved skating. He did about 15 laps until he heard the door open. He figured it was one of his teammates coming to join him, but when he turned around no one was there. He kept skating. At last his teammates and his coach came out. They did drills and practiced. Everyone was aware that they had a spectator in the crowds, except Charlie.

Soon practice ended and Charlie skated off the ice with his friends. He chatted in the locker rooms with his teammates and they left in a pack talking together about the day. Connie was supposed to meet Terra somewhere at 5, but other than that, everyone was free. They all wanted to go to the park to play roller-hockey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra walked up to the grown man, who had to be the coach. "I know that you were watching us today. And I want to know why. Were you thinking about joining the team, or were you keeping your eye on someone?" Terra smiled and said, "I was not thinking of joining the team, but I came to watch Connie, and a couple of....other...friends." The coach nodded and skated off the ice.

Terra stood there, on the edge of the rink, just staring at the ice. She could feel the cold wash over her body like a plague. She shivered, even though she was wearing her P-Coat, and walked out of the arena. She put her skateboard down on the sidewalk. She saw Connie with Charlie and another boy from her English class. She called out to them to wait.


	7. Missing

Chapter 7: Missing

"Connie! Wait up!" A shout was heard from behind Charlie. He and his friends turned around to see Terra skateboarding up to them. She had her coat off, and a sliver of skin shone through from her stomach. She jumped the curb and hit the front end of the skateboard to make it tip up, so she could catch it in her hand. "Where you going?" She had a quizzical look on her face. Connie said, "I was going to wait for you, but not you are here! So now we can all go! Yay!" Connie hugged her and said, "You are killer with that skateboard. How do you do that?" Terra blushed and replied, "It's from several years of gymnastics, dancing, and skating."

"I though you couldn't skate..." Banks stated. "Um...I meant roller blading." She said with a sneaky grin. No one but Charlie saw, though. Terra looked up and saw Charlie staring at her. She waved her hand in front of his eyes, then snapped it. She laughed and said, "Are you having fun staring at me like that?" He smiled and replied, "Yes, actually." She was shocked and shook her head. Connie grabbed her arm and demanded her teach her how to skateboard.

"I can't teach you how to...I don't know how to teach that, and besides weren't you going somewhere?" People all around her had looks of recognition. They heard shouts and laughter coming from across the lawn. It was Fulton and Portman. Terra had not yet met Portman, he had skipped lunch that day. They saw the rest of the team and shouted, "He-ey! Look who it is? Our team! Whooo-hoo!" They ran towards the team and gave everyone high-fives.

"We saw you both just not five minutes ago...how much trouble can you two get into in less than five minutes?" Portman looked up at Connie, he was about to answer her question when he saw the new girl next to Connie. "And who is this babe? Is she a new player?" Fulton looked at her and said, "No, she's my lab partner. Her name is Terra. You would know that if you hadn't skipped lunch today to go stalk Lucy.." "Hey! I am not a stalker, I was just following her." Portman raised a clenched fist.

Connie said, "Knock it off guys. Anyway, are we still going to go play roller-hockey?" Charlie nodded with everyone else and they started walking towards the lot. They passed a bar with a picture of a girl in the window. Banks saw it and said, "Hey! This girl kinda looks like you, Terra!" Terra looked up at the picture and grabbed it off the window. She stared at it with a perplexed face. A look of recognition crossed her face and she crumpled it up. "Sorry Connie, but I've gotta...go.." She took of running, because Connie was still holding her skateboard. "Hey! Where are you going?! Charlie! Go get her!" Charlie took off skating towards her. He caught up with her when he turned the corner. He grabbed her elbow and turned her around.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just take off like that! And what's up with that picture? It really looks like you, what does it say?" Terra put her hands up to her temples and started rubbing them to make her headache go away. She looked up at his face and yelled, "No! Not again!" She pushed his hand away and she turned to run again. She had pushed him off balance, so to regain his balance he had to wrap his arms around her waist. She froze. He could feel her muscles tense up when his hands touched her hips. She sucked in cold air and held it. 

She turned around in his arms and he straightened his back. He was much taller than she was, especially with his roller blades on. He looked down his nose at her face. She had freckles across the bridge of her nose. He looked into her teary blue eyes and smiled. He felt her hands moving at his waist. He looked down and saw the piece of paper from the bar window. He removed his arms from her waist and took the piece of paper she was offering. On the top of the paper it read in big red bold letters, "MISSING; TERRA LOWE."


	8. Questions

Chapter 8: Questions

"Huh? You aren't missing... What is this?" Charlie mumbled. Terra turned around and started walking away, but Charlie grabbed her hand. She was still shocked from seeing her face in the bar window. She whirled away and said, "Look, Charlie. I can't tell you what you want to hear, but I need you to do me a favor." She saw him nod his head. "Okay..I have not told anyone this, except my mother, before, ever. Okay, if someone from that bar comes looking for me and starts asking questions about me, just lie. Say that you have no idea what they are talking about. Tell Connie and the others this too. And if you do this for me, the next time I see you, I swear that I will tell you the truth...Deal?" She stuck out her hand for him to shake and make a deal. He nodded and shook her hand. He started skating back down the ally and she took off running towards the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was numb with confusion and worry. He didn't know what to say. She could be in big trouble, and he didn't know how to help her. He should not have made that deal, he should have demanded her answers, but he didn't. He had succumbed to her. The least he could do now, was tell his friends what had happened. He skated towards them. He saw Connie first, and she looked disappointed that he was alone.

"Why..where is Terra? What happened? Did you not catch up to her...wait..Did she give that to you?" She was looking at his hands and the piece of paper crumpled up in his fist. He opened his mouth to speak, but he did not know what to say. "I– uh..well you see...uh–...."

"What is it Charlie? Where is Terra? What happened? Hello..Charlie? Are you there?" Banks waved his hand in front of her face. Charlie said, "No? Not again...?" Connie tuned around and took off running towards where Charlie had came. Fulton had told her that Charlie liked her, she wanted to ask Terra.

"Con--nie! Wait! You can't catch up with her!" She heard Charlie skating up towards her. She dropped the skateboard to the ground and jumped onto it. Charlie grabbed her hand and pulled her off the skateboard. The skateboard kept on rolling until it hit a trash can. Charlie skated over to it and picked it up. By now, Banks, Fulton, and Portman had come up behind him. "Okay, I did catch up to her, but she told me that she would tell me everything the next time I see her. I know it is stupid now, but I was just so..." "Worried?" Offered Fulton. Charlie nodded. Connie was leaning on a wall and said, "What is going on?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra had kept on running, like her life depended on it, and in a way it did. She had finally stopped when she couldn't breathe anymore. She leaned against a wall sucking in air, but it still hurt. She inclined her head back, and slid down the wall. She had no idea where she was, and she only had five dollars. She stretched her legs out in front of her. She should not have run again. She should have stayed with Charlie, but her past demons had made her run. It made her remember her fears. Only her mom had known about them, and she then sent her to this new prep school and many counselors and therapists to make her "get better." She would never "get better" if she kept running away. But she didn't know how to stop.

She should go back. She walked her hands up the wall for support. She moved her involuntary legs to move back the way she came. Out from the shadows came a voice, "Going somewhere, my pet?"


	9. Paralyzed

Chapter 9: Paralyzed

Terra pivoted around on her heel. She whipped her head in the direction the voice had come. She knew that voice. It belonged to one of the two men from the "incident." She searched the shadows of the walls of the dark alleyway without moving any body part except her eyes. She found no one. She turned back around and walked back the way she had came.

"Hahaha! You are quite funny, thinking that I would let you go. Haha, not so. I did not lure you here just so you could leave! Do not think me so foolish." This time he had spoken too much and she saw his shadowy figure perched behind a city waste trash can that was a big as a car. He had to have know that by now her eyes had searched him out. He jumped up and said, "Here I am, Love. I should not have to hide, and neither should you." She had put her coat back on agin on the run over here. Terra crossed her arms over her chest and he whimpered. Terra was terrified, but she didn't show it. She looked serene and calm on the inside. This was her facade, her safe place. She came here when she needed to retreat, and right now she needed to retreat. But she did not know how. She tried to turn and run, but she had been running so long, and needed a rest.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked the man. She was happy that the worry usually dripping from her words was absent. He smiled a rough smile, that did not look like a smile at all. It looked like his left side of his face was stiff or paralyzed.

"Do you see? That is what I love about you! You are just so..blunt! Straight to the point, sharp as a needle, as quick as a whip, reflexes like a cat! See, right now you are showing me no emotion...hopefully that'll change in the near future." He had moved out from the trash piles and was slowly walking towards her. Terra smiled and turned around and started walking down the alley, and away from her predator. She knew that he would not just let her walk away, or unscathed either emotionally or physically. He laughed his freaky chuckle.

"Why do you still run away from me? I have been following you ever since our last night together. You are a rather easy target, I am afraid to say. Did you really think you could be normal after what has happened? Did you actually think that I would leave you alone, even after Murray went to jail. He told me that he gives his permission."

Terra was still not facing him, but she had stopped walking. Her mind was racing. She wanted to run. She got up the courage to start running. She pumped her legs up and down. They had rested enough during that period of time. She roamed the streets. She heard his big shoes thudding after her. He was not in sync with her rhythm, it was a little slower than her's. He was falling back, but he shouted up to her. "Do you think you can run forever? I will find you, and when I do I will not be nice about it like I have been today."

Terra turned a corner and drowned out his voice. She kept running until she saw familiar ground. She was in her new neighborhood, but she had skated these streets many times in the past week. She ran past he dozens of houses filling up the streets and alleyways, she ran past all the numerous buildings of warehouses and businesses, she ran until she could run no longer. She ran until her breath would not come anymore. She doubled over and lay on the sidewalk in a messy heap of clothes. She was burning up from the warmth of her coat, but she was too weak and lifeless to move her arms to take it off. She felt lightheaded and a little dizzy. All of a sudden she wanted to sleep. Everything became very dark and distorted as she closed her eyes against the sun's blaring rays. Her head lolled back and she felt cool underneath the shade's comforting embrace. She heard a deafening roar and then heard no more.


	10. Faint

Chapter 10: Faint

Charlie put his arms around Connie and helped her up. They all walked, Charlie skated, back to the school. Then they went their separate ways. Charlie was skating to the diner where his mom worked at. He was not feeling well. He opened the door to the diner and waved to his mom, who was behind the counter cleaning up. "How was school today, honey?" Charlie nodded his head. He was tired and worried. He sat in a booth next to a window. He pulled out his homework, but didn't feel like working. He looked outside the window and watched the people and the cars passing by. He saw a girl running down the street, and fall. He stood up and peered closer at the figure. It was Terra! He bolted out the door and ran to where Terra was lying. She was unconscious, ane breathing deeply. He picked up her head and put it in his lap.

"Charlie? Charlie, what are you doing?" He looked up to see his mom in the door of the diner. He waved to her and said, "This is a friend from school. It's okay. I am going to take her home, okay? Thanks!" Charlie saw his mom walk back into the diner. He held her head and slid his hands underneath her legs, so he could pick her up. She rolled her head to the side, so it was resting on his chest. He moved his arm behind her neck and stood up on one knee, then pushed up and was standing on his legs. He walked down the street to his house. He had to set her down, so he could get his keys out, and open the door to his apartment. He set her on the couch in the living room. He went into his bedroom and cleared of his bed. He picked Terra up once again, and set her in his bed. He reached down to take off her socks and shoes. They were muddy and dirty. He pulled the overs up over her. He went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. He wrung out the excess water and placed it atop her forehead. He went into the kitchen and made a sandwich. He had his homework to do, but he couldn't leave her in his house all alone, if she woke up alone she would freak out. He heard the door open and got up. His step-dad help his backpack in his hands. "Your mother said that you would be here. She wanted you to finish your homework. Get to it!" He handed over the bag to Charlie, and Charlie retreated back to his room.

He sat sown on his makeshift pallet. And spread his homework out on it. Occasionally he got up to re-wet Terra's washcloth, but other than that he was beside the bed all night. He was getting tired, it was 2 a.m. He closed his eyes for a second, and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra opened her eyes slowly. She was exhausted, and felt weak. She raised her arms to her head, and looked around. _Nice room...! This is not my room! Where am I?_ She sat up quickly, folded the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She set them on the ground, and stood up. She made a dash for the door, but tripped on something hard. _What the..?_ She looked back and found a drowsy Charlie staring back at her. "Charlie?" She heard her quivering voice say. Charlie sat up and rubbed his elbow. "I think you bruised my elbow. What were you doing?" Terra was speechless, and didn't know what to say. She sat down, and crossed her legs. She found it hard to sit up, so she leaned back until she touched the ground. "I did..do..not know where I am. I supposed I am in your house..?" She lifted her head up, saw him nod, and set her head back down. She looked at her watch; 3:00 a.m. She had to get home, but she was so weak.

"Charlie? I have to go home, but.." Charlie understood. He stood up, and held his arms down to her to help her up. She took them, and they walked out of Charlie's room. They had to sneak out and down the street to Terra's house, without being caught.


	11. Explainations

Chapter11:Explainations

By the time they had reached the end of the street, Terra had to lean on Charlie for support. She could only remember feeling the drained after practice, that's why she had stopped. She did not know where she was going. "Huh?" Asked Terra. "You said something...didn't you?" Terra was barefoot, and cold. She had left her shoes and coat at Charlie's. Charlie looked up at Terra and shook his head.

"Earlier today, you said "'No! Not again!' What did that mean? And you did say that you would tell me everything when you saw me next." Terra groaned and shuddered. She shuffled up the house steps. "Come in. My mom is not home. I will tell you...in..side.." She held the door open and he walked inside. She went inside and passed many rooms, and stopped at the one in the back of the house. She unlocked the door and held it open for Charlie. She walked inside and flipped the light switch. A red light filled the room.

"Okay," Terra hopped onto her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. "To answer your first question...I will have to tell you the whole story. I have only told my mom, and she thought I imagined it all. She has me seeing counselors and therapists and I have to go to your school, to escape the gossip at my old school. See why I am a little reluctant to tell you why? Even though I just met you today, I feel that I owe this to you..."

"Are you..okay? You seem a little tired...and drained.." Charlie's voice was full of concern. Terra shook her head at his statement. "No, I am..fine..I think.." Charlie stood up and said, "I think I should go home. We both need out rest..especially you. You can tell me everything tomorrow." He turned on his heel and took two steps before Terra cried out to him.

"No! Don't go...I don't want to be..alone.." Charlie stood riveted to the spot. He looked around the room at all the music posters and drawings around the room. He turned and sat down on the floor, facing Terra. There were shadows underneath Terra's eyes. She tried to smile, but she was too exhausted.

"O..kay. At my old school, I met a guy. We went to that bar. And we ran into some trouble. We were underage, but they said they would let us in and do anything and drink anything we wanted, if I would...hah..If I would be _theirs _for the night. I did not know about this. And he didn't tell me until he had to leave. He left me there for the night. We had been drinking, because that's what you do at bars. I started to walk out, but these two big men stopped me. They said that they hadn't been paid for all their trouble, and I wasn't going anywhere until they were paid. So I handed them $40, and I thought that would cover it, but they took the money and laughed."

By now, Terra was short of breath, but she kept talking. She had to tell Charlie her story, and why she kept running. Charlie was sitting, listening intently to her relate her tale. "...I slipped past them, and started walking out of the bar. I hit a light pole, but kept on walking. They followed me out. So, I ran for it! I ran into traffic, and was almost hit by a truck, but..you..saved me. I had hoped I had lost them, but they followed me any way. I ran for it again, and they chased me down." By now tears were starting to form in Terra's eyes, but she wiped them quickly away. ".. I ran into someone's house and called the cops, and when they got there I was on the ground with two big me on top of me. One ran for it, and the other was taken to jail. Anyway, the one who ran for it put that flier up in the window of me being missing. I ran and ran, I ran until I could not breathe anymore. I wanted to come back, but he was there. He told me that he had been following me, and next time he meets me, he will not be nice. I am so sorry that you know this, and it is all just..so..I don't know. All I know is that I am scared, and I am sorry. And I wish I had never met Danny. It is all his fault." 


	12. Numb

Chapter 12:

Charlie was speechless. He did not know how to respond to her after what he just heard her say. So, he just sat there staring up at her from the ground. She was fighting back tears. He got the impression that she was not a sensitive person and has not cried very many times. She laid back on the iron bars and pulled the covers up over her head. Charlie moved to the bed and sat down beside her legs. She instinctively moved her legs up to her chest, they swayed and leaned against Charlie's side. She put her head in her lap face down.

"Oh, come on. Don't do that, you'll suffocate yourself. You do not have enough oxygen ...in there.." He put his hands on the side of her head and pulled upwards. She sat up and looked at him in the eyes. Her makeup had run. She had streaks of red tears falling down her cheeks. The black was smeared on her eyelids. Charlie moved his hand to her face, and wiped away a stray tear rolling off her cheek. He touched her cheek tenderly, as she had once done to him. She leaned her face into him, and closed her eyes.

Charlie's fingers had a mind of their own. They caressed her cheek without his knowledge, and when he realized what they were doing, he know that he did not want them to stop. Suddenly, Terra jumped up, as if his hands had burnt her. She looked over at her clock. "It is 5 a.m. We have school in the morning. You had better go. Charlie stood up. They were really close. Entirely too close thought Terra, but just right for Charlie. Charlie leaned in to kiss Terra, but at the last second she turned her head, so he kissed her cheek. When he came back up, he looked at her eyes and saw fear and pain.

"I will not hurt you, like those men did. I would never think of that. I like you. I would never hurt you." She turned her face away and would not meet his eyes. "Fine. See you tomorrow, at school. Bye." Charlie moved past her and slammed the door behind him.

Terra sank down to the floor and laid her head on the ground and beat the ground with her fists and started screaming with fury.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie heard screams from inside Terra's house, but they did not sound like terrified screams. He looked into the unlighted window. He did not know how long he stood there, staring at her window. Finally, the scrams stopped. He saw her walking out of her room, and flipped on the light switch tot he kitchen. She was wearing a tank-top and some drawstring pants that hung low on her waist. She had her long brown hair tied back in a bun and secured with two chopsticks. She had taken off her eye makeup and was sitting on the counter writing something. Charlie was mesmerized. He could not take his eyes off her. She was the most fascinating person he had ever met. He heard his watch beep. It was 6 o'clock. He walked home and opened the door to his apartment building. When he went into his apartment, his mom was up and about. She heard the front door opening and turned around. "Charlie! What are you doing up? I thought you were still in bed."

"I couldn't sleep. Went for a walk. Sorry." His mom looked worried, them nodded and hugged him. Charlie trudged back to his room and looked t it. There was the finished homework, which was a change, and the makeshift pallet. His covers were knotted and in a tangle, much like his own every morning. And then there was her coat and shoes. He had forgotten that he left them here. He should take them to school tomorrow and give them back to her. But, then people would talk and he was sure that she did not need that. He was a little tired, but most of all he was frustrated with himself for hurting Terra like that, especially after what had happened to her.


	13. Morning

Chapter 13: Morning

Terra could not go back to sleep. She was tired, but sleep eluded her. She got dressed for school. It was 7 in the morning. Her mom still was not home. She was probably out with some guy last night and didn't bother to tell her. She was fine with it. Her and her mother did not get along very well. Terra did not have her skateboard, Connie most likely still had it. She would just have to walk to school. She put on a T-shirt and some black pants. She was a little out of it. She didn't have her coat, because she'd left it at Charlie's house. She decided to go over to his house to retrieve it. She walked along with her bag resting on her shoulder, kicking loose rocks with her converse.

She found his apartment easily enough. She rang the doorbell, his mom answered the door. "Hello? Can I help you?" she asked. "Ugg..Is Charlie home?" Terra was scared. She hated adults, it was her mother's fault really.

"Yes, he is in his room getting ready for school. Please, come in." She held the door open for Terra. She moved inside swiftly. Charlie's mom led her to Charlie's room and knocked. "Come in!" came a gruff voice. Charlie's mom waved goodbye to Terra and went back to the living room. Terra exhaled a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

The first thing Terra saw was Charlie. He stood with his back turned away from her. He was bare from the waist up. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and turned toward her. He saw her and smiled an embarrassed look. He was facing her now, and grabbed a shirt from the bed and pulled it up over his head and down his waist. Terra smiled up at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked politely. Terra smiled and moved to close the door. When she looked back at him, he was standing closer. "Uh..I came for my jacket. Do you know where it is?" Charlie bit his lip and nodded smiling. He did not move to get it for her. 

"Could you get it for me? Or, you could tell me where it is and I could get it." Charlie tilted his head to one side then turned and walked around to the other side of the bed. He bent down and picked up her jacket. He stood up and held it out to her. Terra walked to the bed and tried to pull her jacket out of his grasp. Charlie stood there and smiled. Terra let go of the jacket and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why won't you give me my jacket?"

Charlie replied, "I know that once I give you your jacket, you will put it on."

"Well, yeah. That is what you do with a jacket. You wear it." Charlie laughed and dropped the jacket down on the bed. Terra picked it up, and turned to walk tot he door. "Want to walk to school with me?" Charlie asked from behind. He moved out from behind the bed and walked in front of her. Terra shrugged her shoulders. "Great. Wait here, I am almost finished getting ready. Then we can go." Terra sat down on his bed. She waited for five minutes and then Charlie came in to get her. "Let's go." He said.

Terra stood up and followed him out of the apartment. They walked in silence for the fist ten minutes. Terra had her jacket on. "Why did you not want me to put my jacket on?"

"Because. I dunno. Just because." Terra nodded along and her hair fell into her face. She walked along the sidewalk beside Charlie. They saw Eden Hall looming in front of them, like a big castle in the middle of the sky. Charlie pointed to the school,"We're here." Terra nodded again and stumbled on a loose rock.

"HEY!" Came a voice from in front of them. It was Connie. "What are you two doing together? Oh, Here's your skateboard. You left it behind yesterday. What was that all about? Weird. So...?" Connie was very talkative. Charlie just grinned and waved goodbye and walked off in another direction. "Spill, girl!" Screamed Connie's voice. Terra just grinned.


	14. Invitations

Chapter 14: Invitations

Charlie had been surprised to see her come to his house like that. She had never been to his house before. Maybe she was not unconscious when he had taken her to his house. It was strange. He did not have hockey practice today. He would probably do something with his friends. He liked Terra, but she did not like him. Or so he thought.

He missed Linda, but he could not talk to her or see her. She was in California. They would most likely never see each other ever again. He wanted Terra to like him back. He wanted to make good grades. He wanted a lot of things. He walked a small hill and sat down against a big tree. He sat there and looked up at the sky. The bell rang. He had first period with Terra.

He ambled along the hallways until he reached his classroom. Terra was already seated beside Fulton. Terra looked up at him in midst of their conversation, then quickly looked back to Fulton and kept talking to him. Charlie walked down the isle and took his seat. This was going to be a long day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra felt embarrassed around Charlie. She no longer knew what to say to him. She was very uncomfortable. So she sat there talking to his friend, Fulton. They were just talking about music and hockey. Mainly, he was the one talking about hockey and she sat there listening to him. The teacher cleared their throat, and interrupted their conversation. They had to stop talking and copy notes from the board. The class hummed with excitement; it was Friday. There was a hockey game tonight. It was Charlie's team.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" asked Fulton curiously as he looked up from Terra's paper. Terra stopped writing and looked over at him.

"Uh..sure. What time does it start?" She replied. Fulton held up seven fingers. He said, "I am glad that you will be there. It will make me work harder to try and impress you so you can have a good impression of me. And besides...I know Charlie will be happy that you will be there." Fulton was watching her face to see her reaction. He saw the smile slide right off her face, which in turn made him frown. "What? Was that wrong of me to say? I just thought..you liked him..because I know he likes you."

Terra smiled and said, "No. It is fine. But I will not be coming to watch Charlie. I will come and watch you, since you invited me. Besides, I don't know what to say to Charlie." Fulton laughed and told her that Charlie was a little strong at first, but she could handle it.

Terra returned to copying the notes from the board, and Fulton returned to copying her notes. Charlie looked at them with disdain. The way they talked so easily to each other, made him really angry. He wanted to be able to talk to her like that. She was uncomfortable around him, and he had no idea why. Charlie huffed and wrote furiously. Class ended. He could not wait for the day to end. The bell rang and Charlie beat Terra to the door. This tim the would be the one to run.


	15. Tears

Chapter 15: Tears

When Terra arrived at the arena, it was packed. There were not many seats left. She should have come sooner, but her mom was drunk and needed someone to hold her hair back while she was puking and then to tuck her into bed. Terra dodged bodies to find a seat. When she found one, she sat down and waited for the game to start. As soon as she put her bag down on the ground beside her, everyone in the stands stood up and started cheering. Terra looked around questioningly. She stood up too and started cheering, but almost as soon as the crowds started cheering they stopped and sat down. So, Terra was left standing and cheering alone. She immediately sat down. The players were out on the ice. They skated around once, twice, three times. Fulton waved to Terra, he nudged Charlie and then pointed Terra out. Charlie skated around and was staring at her, then looked at Fulton with an angry face. He shot out from beside Fulton and gathered around the coach.

"Hello! Aren't you Charlie's friend who came by a few weeks ago? Yes, yes you are. We were never properly introduced. I am Casey, Charlie's mom. And you are..?" Terra turned around to find the middle aged woman who was waving at her. Terra shook her hand and said, "My name's Terra Lowe. Me and Charlie are not really friends...well not good friends."

"Well I don't see why not. He's a good kid, really. Is he giving you a hard time? He is probably still upset about his girlfriend moving away to California. It's a shame really. They were really good friends." The announcer's voice boomed from the speakers. Charlie's mom motioned for Terra to turn around and watch the game. She was much obliged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie and his teammates were filing out of the rink. They had just won their first game of the season. Everyone was in good spirits, and Charlie was not mad at Fulton anymore. He figured that Terra had a mind of her own and he could not control anyone else's actions. Charlie and his teammates celebrated their first victory, but it was short lived because Coach Orion came in and reminded them that they had 15 minutes for locker rooms and they could celebrate after they take their showers. Charlie was the last one remaining in the locker rooms. He heard the lights shut down in the rink for the night. He was supposed to meet the rest of the team for pizza in ten minutes.

He grabbed his gym bag and walked out the door. He heard voices down the hall. He walked up on them very quietly and peeked around the corner. He saw Fulton with Terra. His jaw dropped open a few inches. He listened in on their conversation.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Why does everyone think something is wrong with me? I am fine! And no, Charlie did not bother me! Nothing is wrong, I am perfectly fine..." She jumped up and started walking away, but Fulton grabbed her. He had a low voice, so Charlie could only understand a few words like, "Sorry," and "Wrong?" And "Charlie is sorry...whatever..did..happened? Sorry. Maybe...you...talk...Charlie...likes.." Then Terra turned around, and there were tears in her eyes. Charlie had never seen her cry. It hurt him to see her cry. He could tel that Fulton did not know what to do. So Charlie made some noises to signal that he was coming and he walked around the corner. Terra turned her back as soon as she saw Charlie. So she didn't want him to see her cry, but it was fine for Fulton to see her cry? That was just too much. He walked right past them without acknowledging either of them. He walked into the cold night air and started for home. He was not in the mood for a celebration pizza or for company. He went home and laid on his back staring up at his ceiling and went over the past few days in his head. He did not fall asleep until early the next morning.


	16. Suprises

Chapter 16: Suprises

It was Saturday and Charlie was still angry at Terra, it wasn't Fulton's fault. Charlie got up late in the afternoon and went for a walk in the park. He was sitting by the frozen pond. No one was on it. He saw Fulton out of the corner of his eye.

"Why did you ignore us last night?" Fulton's deep voice came from beside him. He walked in front of Charlie and took the seat on his right.

"Why were you with her last night?" came Charlie's retort. Fulton explained that He had invited Terra for Charlie. Charlie looked over at Fulton.

"She was crying, you know?" Charlie nodded. "Then why did you ignore her? You've never acted like that before."

"Why when I came near you, she turned away from me? She didn't want me to see her cry, but she let you. Why did she do that?" Fulton looked at Charlie in awe. Was he actually asking this question?

"You are so stupid at times. She likes you Charlie. To her, crying is a weakness. She doesn't want you to see any weakness in her. She doesn't mind me seeing her cry, because she doesn't like me like that. She likes you, Charlie." Charlie was confused. He had never known a more complex girl, and he did not know that Fulton was so wise. Charlie stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going? Charlie?" Charlie called, "To see if I can fix things!" With those words, he ran off over the hill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra was not at home. There was a note on the door saying that she was at school. Charlie went to school, and looked everywhere. He couldn't find her. He decided to give up and talk to her on Monday. He was still a little wound up and agitated over Terra's false note. He walked into the hockey arena and decided to skate for awhile. But someone was already on the ice. Whoever it was, was really good. They were ice skating, and doing hard moves. He walked down to the boxes and looked to the skating figure draw closer and closer. She turned and landed and jump. She whipped her hair around and her face was revealed. It was Terra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra was at the ice skating rink..skating. She did not know why she had told everyone that she couldn't skate. She just wanted to keep it her secret. She was still angry that Charlie had ignored her like that. Fulton had told her that he was normally never like that. Terra skated her routine. She did not know what she was doing, she was just skating. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she never saw Charlie standing beside the rink. She was spinning and spinning and twirling, and whirling. Suddenly she stopped. She looked around and saw someone standing near her. He was unmistakable. It was Charlie.


	17. Anger

Chapter 17: Anger

Terra stopped dead in her tracks. He was here, but why? Oh, right. He was a hockey player. She turned on her heel and started skating off the ice. She walked off and started stalking off to the changing rooms. She sat on the bench and bent over to take off her skates. She unlaced one when the door banged open. Charlie stood in the doorway. He looked angry. Terra straightened her back, and tried to look him in the eye. She leaned against the lockers and put her hands up to her eyes. Charlie didn't say anything. Terra leaned back over and started untying her other ice skate. Then she slipped off the skates and put her feet in her Converse. She started tying her shoe laces, when Charlie said his first words to her in three days.

"I thought you couldn't skate." Terra looked up at him from behind her hair. She attempted to speak and explain, but he went on right ahead with his shouting at her. "So, all this time you have been lying to us, to me? Everything you have said has been a lie. I cannot believe this! I cannot believe that you would do something like that to me, but yet you are. I can't believe that I ever trusted you, or believed you, or helped you in any way." He looked at Terra with disgust and deep loathing. Terra stood up and opened her mouth to explain, again, but Charlie stopped her. "Don't bother. Anything you say now, won't matter. I don't believe you."

He pivoted on his heel and slaked out of the changing room. Terra sunk down to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Her hands tied her shoes. She sat there, on the cold floor, until she stopped moping and decided to leave. She stood up and hoisted her backpack onto her shoulders. She grabbed her skateboard and walked out of the building. When she reached the pavement, she slammed her skateboard onto the ground and skated off. She knew where she was going. She was going to her favorite place. It was a little alcove under the bridge. When the water wasn't too high you could get to it. Sometimes other kids found it and wrote in it, but it was Terra's little hideout from the world.

She skated off the ramp, and picked up the skateboard. She help in under her arm, and climbed down into the plants. She was about to crawl under the concrete, when a voice from behind yelled out to her: "Terra!"

She turned around, and saw Fulton standing there. He was walking toward her. Terra waved, and stayed rooted in the same spot until Fulton was withing reaching distance. "Where are you going?" he asked. Terra pointed to the little alcove. Fulton peered at it and looked throughly confused. Terra laughed and squatted down and wriggled into the alcove. She waited for Fulton, and after a minute of waiting, she stuck her head outside. Fulton was still standing there, even more confused. Terra laughed, and pulled him down, and into the alcove.


	18. Favors

Chapter 18: Favors

Charlie was angry. A whole lot more angrier than he had ever been. She lied to him. And if she could lie so easily about skating, then she could lie to him about anything. She probably lied to him about that night and what really happened. Because all he really had was her words, and they proved to be valueless. Deep down in his subconsciousness he knew that the fear and sadness he saw in her eyes over a week ago could not be faked. _She is a good actor. Look how long she fooled you._ She has a reason for doing what she did. I am sure she does. _You are just trying to protect her, because you like her. _SHUT UP!

The voices inside his head were having a field-day. He had to find out the truth; the real reason why Terra had lied to him. But he didn't know where to start. She most likely did not want anything to do with him, but they had to talk. He had to find Futon and ask him a big favor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra had pulled Fulton in and he was a tight squeeze, but he finally made it inside. He got in and looked around. It was amazing. The water reflections splashed around on the walls and rippled. It wasn't very big. You couldn't stand up, you had to be squatting or sitting with your head ducked. It could fit four to five people inside comfortably. Fulton stared at Terra in awe.

"How did you find this place? It's amazing. I never knew this existed, and I've been living here my whole life." Fulton was just blabbering and had no idea what he was saying. Terra smiled and said, "I dunno..I was walking in the river and I saw someone up here. I waited until they left and I saw how they came in and out. And I've been coming here ever since. Sometimes they come back, but when they do I leave and don't say anything to them. This is my favorite place. It is quiet and relaxing and soothing."

Fulton nodded his head and leaned back. Terra smiled again, and laid down. She rested her head against the rock. They sat in silence, just listening to the river. Neither one talking or moving. Suddenly the beeping of Terra's watch brought them back to reality. Terra jerked up and hit her head on the ceiling. "Ouch!" She shouted. She raised her hand to her head and rubbed the sore spot, that was quickly developing into a bump.

"Are you okay?" Fulton looked at Terra and she saw him laughing at her, but trying not to show her and be mean. Terra smiled and mumbled something like, "I forgot that the ceiling was so low in here. It's been awhile." Fulton laughed and asked if she and somewhere to go. Terra nodded her head hesitantly. Then they climbed out of the alcove. Terra went out first, and then Fulton.

"Where do you have to go?" Asked Fulton. Terra looked at her watch, and said, "I have to go home. But, I'll see you on Monday. Bye." She started to walk away, but Fulton called out to her to wait. "Tomorrow is Sunday. Do you think that, maybe, you could come over, tomorrow, to my house...I mean, you don't have to, or anything...I was just.." Terra smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Why not? I'll come over at one in the afternoon. That good? Call me tomorrow morning and give me that address, but right now I really have to go." Then she walked away.


	19. Blood

Chapter 19: Blood

Terra was happy. It was almost one. She was on her way to Fulton's house. He said that his mom wasn't going to be there. He had planned to sit and watch some movies. Terra glided down the street with headphones on her ears. She was listening to the sultry voices that belonged to the singing group Pantera. She arrived at Fulton's house a few minutes to one. She stopped skating and hopped up the steps leading to his apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. The door opened and there stood Charlie.

"What the hell..." Terra stood back and looked at the address. It wasn't Charlie's house. Where was she? Charlie said, "Hello. Fulton is making popcorn and he told me to let you inside. Come on. Nothing is going to happen." Terra eyed him wearily like a wolf to a man. Charlie smiled to her and stood aside so she could walk in. Terra went in unwillingly. "He's right this way," said Charlie as he led her to the kitchen.

"Fulton? Why is _He_ here?" Terra called out to him. Fulton turned around with a big bowl of popcorn in his hands. He smiled and offered some to them. Terra declined. Still, neither one of them answered her question. Fulton walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Charlie followed him out. Terra stood in the kitchen all alone. Her hands were behind her holding a chair. She heard the starting of a movie in the living room. Fulton yelled, "Terra! Come one. The movie's about to start." Terra sighed and walked into the living room. She looked at the screen to see what movie was on, but she couldn't tell. She turned to look at the couch. It held three people, and of course Fulton was on one end and Charlie on the other. The only spot left was in between them. Terra sighed and decided to sit on the ground between them. The floor was not comfortable. Behind her Charlie and Fulton smiled to each other.

The music to Star Wars came out of the speakers of the television. Terra smiled. She loved Star Wars. She looked up at Fulton and laughed. She had no idea what they were doing, but whatever it is was not going to work. She would not be a pawn in their game.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star wars ended. Terra looked tired to Charlie. She was nearly about to fall asleep. She had been fighting it throughout all three movies. At the end of the second one, she had said she couldn't take it anymore and sat on the couch in between him and Fulton. So far, their plan was working.

Terra yawned and curled up into a ball on Fulton's empty seat. "So, I take it you aren't mad at me any more?" Terra said. She was tired, but wanted to talk. Charlie laughed as he pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and laid it on her. "No. I am not angry at you for lying to me, but I don't understand why you lied and said that you couldn't skate when you could. You were really good."

Terra sat up and leaned her back on the arm of the couch. "I don't really know why I said I couldn't. I used to skate professionally, but my partner died or several reasons. Coach kept us up practicing at all hours of the day and hardly ever had any water breaks. And when we went into competition we were so exhausted that we were really bad so that just made Coach angrier. Sam died during a performance. He ran into the side of the rink and flipped over, into the window. I quit after he died."

Charlie looked at her and finally understood why she lied to him. Suddenly he heard a crash. Terra and Charlie jumped up at once. They fled to the kitchen where they found Fulton lying on the floor in a heap. A man was standing over him with a gun pointed at Terra and a gun pointed at Fulton.

"What a touching story, love, but none of it matters anymore. See, my plans don't include these two," he motioned to Charlie and Fulton. "So, I guess I'll just have to simply do away with them."

The man pointed his gun at Charlie and was about to shoot him, when Terra jumped in front of him.

"Aww. Now, that isn't fair. I wanted to shoot him, and now I can't. You spoil everything. I guess I will just shoot him instead," He turned to Fulton and was about to shoot, when Terra called out to him.

"Wait. Let them go, and I will go with you." "No. Terra, you can't." Screamed Charlie. "I have to, or..he would shoot Fulton." She lowered her voice so a whisper that was barely audible, "Call the cops. Go. Call them." Charlie moved away with his mouth clenched tightly.

"Good. Now we can have everything we have ever wanted, my dear. A lovely home in the Caribbean where it will be legal, and a lot of money. Oh, yes. The future will be beautiful with you by my side as queen."

Terra quickly noticed how delusional he was. His mind is gone. Terra ran to down the hall to get away from him. She heard him call to her, "Oh goody. I always love it when they make me chase them. Shows how riley they can be in bed!" He ran after her. Terra darted into a bathroom and locked the door behind her. She looked around the room furiously. She heard him laughing outside the door. "That won't stop me."

He fired the gun at the door and made three holes. Terra screamed. He got his desired effect. The door opened. Terra felt weak and woosy. He stood there gaping at her. He was staring at her stomach. Blood was running out. She had been shot by a rogue bullet.


	20. Revelations

Chapter 20: Relevations

Terra leaned against the wall of the bathtub. The man walked up to her with tears in his eyes. "I never meant..I never wanted to...What have I done?" He dropped the gun and fell to his knees. Charlie came running up with the police behind him. He looked at Terra and tears filled his eyes. Terra was clutching her belly with an attempt to staunch the bleeding. Her legs wouldn't hold her weight. She slid down the wall and fell into the tub. The police led the man away in handcuffs. He was mumbling things like, "I did not want to. It was an accident. I love her. I never wanted to hurt her."

Charlie rushed to her side. "It's okay. The medics are here and you'll be okay. It's fine. Here, let me help you. He grabbed for a towel to help stop the bleeding. A rush of people came, they were the medics. They needed Terra to come with them. Terra was feeling very light headed. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't talk. All she remembered was Charlie's eyes staring down into hers and telling her that she was going to live. Then she passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra woke up groggily. She surveyed the room surrounding her. It was filled with flowers and balloons and Get Well Soon cards. A doctor walked in. "Oh, hello. Finally up I see. I am Doctor Pearson, and I will be attending you. The damage was one bullet hole to your abdomen. We did surgery and pulled the bullet out. Then we had to repair your organs that were damaged from the gunshot wound. Your friend, Mr. Reed, is in the other room. You will be just fine, as along as your continue to eat properly and get enough rest. You should be able to go home by early next week. Your mother asked me to give this to you. Would you like some help reading it?" He handed over a white envelope with _Terra Lowe _scrawled across the front. Terra shook her head, "No." tot he doctor and he left. Terra sat up further in bed and opened the envelope. It read:

_Terra-_

_I am in the Caribbean. All this stress was getting to me. I made arrangements with the headmaster at Eden Hall to see if you could acquire a boarding room and he agreed. Your room will be ready. I packed all your things, they should be at the school already. No need to go back to the house. I already sold it. Have fun and do not get into any more trouble. I don't like wasting my money helping you out of tough spots._

_ -Mother._

Terra couldn't believe her mother. She should gave known. Her daughter gets shot and what does she do? She moves to the Caribbean, without her daughter no less. Terra picked up the letter and started tearing it to shreds. She wanted Charlie. He would make everything better. Terra cried. She felt so sick. She was very depressed. She just wanted to die. She heard a knock on the door.

Charlie walked in. Maybe everything was going to be okay. Charlie was here and he would help her. Terra mouthed the words, "Hey." To him. He waved back. They smiled at each other.


End file.
